


Love,you're not alone

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Meddling Queenie, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Their world has been turned upside down, but Tina and Newt know that the one constant in their lives: One another.





	Love,you're not alone

On the boat back to England, Newt spends his days sitting on his bed, writing up notes on the development of his creatures, caring for them, and thinking about Tina.

He’s regretting not kissing her goodbye big time, his heart aches thinking of her face when he brushed a lock of her hair away from her ear.

He loves her, he realises one Tuesday morning, when he’s in his case.

Therefore, Newt decides to write to her, and to apparate it to her home. He starts his letter at the breakfast table, thankfully he has a small one all to himself. Coincidentally, he’s eating one of her favourite breakfasts=pan au chocolat.

Queenie writes to me regularly, they’ve struck up an odd sort of friendship. Jacob hadn’t forgotten everything about the Wizarding world, but there were gaps in his memory. He was dating Queenie, and she was helping him to remember everything.

Newt finishes writing his letter, and goes back to his room. He tries to apparate the letter, but it stubbornly stays where it is.

Suddenly, a scrap of paper appears on top of the letter. It's from Queenie. "Tell her that in person, you daft Hippogriff! Trust me, you'll get the chance soon. Q."

He frowns, but doesn't reply. He trusts Queenie, and although she can be a little loud, she's a valued friend and ally.

A few days later...

Newt wakes up to discover that the ship is pulling into Albert Docks in Liverpool.

 

Luckily, he's all packed and ready to go by the time the boat comes to a stop, and is one of the first people out, avoiding the crush.

 

“Newt!” A voice he can't recognize above the chattering of the crowds calls.

 

“Hello?” He calls back.

 

He spies a familiar face in the crowd-alabaster skin, beautiful soulful eyes, and jet black hair-Tina.

“Tina.” He breathes her name like he's whispering the most delicate of spells.

 

“My sister said that you have something to say to me, so out with it.” She decides to tell him straight before she loses her nerve. 

 

Newt gulps. “Alright.” He nods, and meets her eyes with his own. “Porpentina Goldstein; I am in love with you. I love you so much that I believe I could burst with it.”

 

She smiles at him, and blushes. “I love you too.”

 

He puts his case down and takes her hands in his own, and they kiss each other- it's like coming home for the first time in a very, very long while.


End file.
